User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 21
(It's been ages since I posted a chapter. Sorry!! I hope you all forgive me :D) The village seemed to be divided, at the first glance. The end of the village that we came from was lush and green with plants, but it faded to sand and gravel halfway through the village. As ayra and I walked through the village, I felt the cool breeze at my back, and the dry, hot air in my face. I was amazed at how the village had a continuum between two environments perfectly balanced. most of the villagers wore goggles and cloak-like clothing, most likely because of the constant flow of sand through the air. The strange thing was, most of the village was abandoned, with all of the houses that were empty seemed to be damaged greatly. one house that we passed had burn and claw marks embedded into it's front door, which hung sloppily off it's hinges. We came across the inn, which had it's windows barricaded and the door reinforced. There were two heavily armed guards standing by the door, watching ayra and I as we walked past them and entered the inn. We were greeted by the sound of a hammer banging. I looked around, and saw that the inn seemed to be undergoing a massive renovation, since there were metal bars and stone blocks lying everywhere. From what it looked like, the inn was getting ready for an attack. I wasn't too worried about the inn since I wasn't going to be staying for the night, just finding out where the Tower of Morgan, our next destination was. Ayra and I walked up to the main desk and waited for the innkeeper to come over. Then a girl with blond hair and a red flower in her hair walked up to us. "Hello, welcome to the village of Rastuer! are you going to stay at our inn tonight?" She asked. I shook my head, and asked for some sort of directions to the Tower of Morgan. She told me the route, and I thanked her, but before I could leave, ayra asked what the defenses were for. "Oh, the defenses are for the recent monster raids." She told ayra. I looked at her, a confused look on my face. "There are monster attacks on villages at night?" I asked her. She shook her head. "No, except for special occasions, usually when dark forces grow in Grand Gaia, which hasn't happened recently.." She explained. I nodded, and turned to ayra, who nodded at me. "Would you like us to help fight off the monsters tonight, and we leave tomorrow?" I asked. She looked at me, surprised, and said that it would be amazing if we did. after that, ayra and got a few rooms to rest in as we waited until nighttime. After a few hours, the girl came to our rooms and told us that the sun had set, and that night was coming in a few minutes. We all went outside, armed to the teeth, ready for anything. Most of the villagers stayed indoors, while a few stayed outside ready to fight. Ayra and I readied ourselves as a lone howl was heard. Mere seconds later, a second, and a third howl followed. Soon, the air was filled with countless howls. Then, the monsters attacked. There were two-headed and some three headed dogs, all of which charged the villagers, attacking any that were unlucky enough to be outside. I channeled my energy into my maelstrom, and suddenly a stromling appeared in front of me. I was surprised, but it didn't attack me. It stood there, like it was waiting for orders. So, I thought out to it like I would do to my units, and told it to attack the monsters. It charged at the group of monsters, cutting them down like they were nothing with it's claws. As the stromling went around killing monsters, ayra and I defended the inn from skeleton warriors that came from the desert side of the village. I cut any that came at me with my sword, while ayra stood with one of the guards, defending the door. I swung my blade around in a circle, cutting down all of the skeletons that surrounded me. They all crumbled into a pile of dust. After a few more hours of repetitive attacks, I began to get tired. The monsters began to thin in numbers, until they were all dead. After the last of the monsters were destroyed, I crumbled to the ground, exhausted from the constant battling. At that moment, I realized that the stromling only required a small amount of energy to create, and didn't use any more energy to keep it alive. Like summoning units. I knew that was going to come in handy later, but I was too focused on not passing out. I tried to stay awake, but failed, and I ended up passing out. Category:Blog posts